


Helpless

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode: s06e02 The Birnam Wood, F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-22
Updated: 2005-11-22
Packaged: 2019-05-15 10:59:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14789249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Abbey struggles to help her husband.





	Helpless

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Helpless**

**by:** Caroline 

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Missing Scene from _Birham Wood_   
**Rating:** YTEEN  
**Summary:** Abbey struggles to help her husband  
**Spoiler:** "Birham Wood"  


She sat on the arm of his chair wrapping her arms around his slumped shoulders, kissing the back of his hair after she smoothed it. She could feel the tension in his body. She wished more than anything that she could ease his burden. Peace in the Middle East. She knew that if anyone could achieve it, he could. But the stress she saw him under and that was taking its toil on his relationship with his best friend and chief of staff kept her up at night. It was strange that now that Leo was no longer Jed's closest confidant, she was included in more discussions. She was thrilled about that but not that the apparent reason for her involvement was Leo's rift with her husband. 

So, she sat holding her husband. Trying to share the burden. But she wasn't the one he needed on his side right now. 

She didn't see Leo looking through the window and she didn't see the tear trickling down her husband's face. 

She sat with her husband, unable to help. Unable to comfort. Unable to fix the things that had gone so terribly wrong. She took his hand in hers leading him to their room. She could make him forget his troubles for a little while, at least. And hope that the rest would fall into place. 

THE END 


End file.
